The Beginning of a New Dovahkiin
by Miss Freaky Fabulous
Summary: Growing up Sapphira thought that family was supposed to stick together, her family proved that to be a lie. With no one but herself she turns 18 runs away from her terrible family to try and live her own life. She survives a year in skyrim on her way to the hammerfells to meet an old friend, only to be captured along with Stormcloak soldiers and their leader. SMUT.
1. The Dragon Child

**Hello everyone, this is the 1St of 5 character stories I am releasing of my Skyrim characters, each of my characters have their own individual story, after all 5 are complete I will put all my characters in a 6Th storyline which will be THE main general story. The reason for these individual character stories is so that you can get to know all my character's backstories and personal lives, and to get to know them better, also only 1 character is Dragonborn and that is Sapphira my main character. Thank you so much for your time, and I hope you enjoy. Please do not hesitate to leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinions on how I did.**

**My 1St character I made was Sapphira, she is a Nord Mage, you will learn more facts about her in the story.**

**P. S. I have mods on my playthroughs on the game and so I'm adding those in the stories, for example I have character mods, modded armor, the Dragonborn castle mod, etc. This also obviously includes the dlc's. I have an Xbox one I don't know if some of the mods I have are on PlayStation or PC. Also my stories do in fact have some Elder Scrolls/Skyrim Lore. I think that's it enjoy!**

**Sapphira ****Part 1**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Child**

I was not always so serious, and depressed. When I was a child I thought that families were supposed to stick together and love each other no matter what... but my family has proven that false.

"I'm off my little sapphire" father says as he grabs his coat at the door

"but daddy I don't want you to go" I say almost tearful

"I have to do this sapphira, otherwise we would not survive this cold"

"then why not simply move out of Skaal father? We can leave Solstheim" I say hesitantly, Skaal village was my home, and I was not ready to leave it yet.

He giggles "we don't have the gold for that sapphira, don't worry I'll visit often as much as I can, I promise." He says this as he cups sapphira's face with his warm hands, and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Jonathan, the carriage is waiting for you outside my darling" mother says as she comes from the outside "have you said your goodbyes to your children love"

"yes, and they are already fast asleep upstairs. Oh how I will miss you so much my beautiful Maridia" father says as he hugs her tight in his arms.

"I too will miss you greatly my love" my mother says hugging him back

They gave each other one last goodbye kiss before my father's departure, my mother I walk my father out to the carriage. The carriage was full of men and women who were looking for better jobs out of Solstheim, many of them sad to leave their home, some were quite relieved to leave the cold.

My father turns around before stepping on to the carriage and says "I love you, my little Sapphire gem."

I cried "I love you too daddy" waving goodbye

My father turns around to step foot in the carriage, then takes a seat and looks back at us.

My mother says to my father while holding my hand "be safe on your travels my love." My father smiles at her.

Finally, the carriage starts to move, the further away the carriage got the more heavy my tears wear flowing. My mother and I watched as the carriage moved farther and farther away out of Skaal village until the cart was no longer in sight my mother wiped away my tears and said "don't worry my little darling everything will be fine, I know it" she smiles and takes me inside the house for bed.

A few months went by since the day my father left, my mother, my older brothers sister were unfazed as if they didn't care. My father sent letters at times, but they were mostly about his new job and how pretty it was where he was staying, and obviously he sent over a bunch of gold for us, and oh how that made my mother happy... too happy.

Some nights I would hear strange noises coming from my parents bedroom, I'd hear my mother yelling and moaning, it scared me I didn't know what was happening to her. One night I couldn't sleep because I heard a strange man's voice that didn't sound like my father. It was already morning when I heard the door open, and I ran to go check on my mom, and a strange man came out of her room still putting his shirt on.

"oh, why hello there little girl" the strange man smiled

My mom came running out of her room after she heard him "ah sapphira good morning darling, um this is an old friend of mine, his name is Hrondar" the man stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I stood there silently, I had no words, I had no idea what they were doing, I was confused. I ignored his hand, and stared at him in silent.

"Sapphira!"

"no, it's ok Maridia she doesn't know me, it's good that she's being distant, but anyhow I'm off to work" he kisses my mom on the cheek "same time next week?"

"yes, of course" my mother said

My mother walks him to the front door downstairs, and I follow behind silently I stay on the staircase where they can't see me. I see as my mom opens the door for him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. The first thing that came to my mind was why did she do that. He wasn't my dad, why was she doing that with another man that wasn't my dad.

They both say goodbye and my mom closes the door behind her and giggles, then she remembered what happened with me and says "oh that's right, sapphira" as she rolls her eyes and sighs she makes way to the staircase. I make my way up the staircase silently back to my room, I jump on my bed and pretend I am asleep. I hear my mother walk in she stands there for a few seconds, then leaves and closes the door behind her. I lay there and realize I had started crying.

Months go by, and as soon as I got the courage to do so my two older twin brothers Kristoff Sage were the first ones I told about mom's affair, and the response they gave me was...

"we know" said Sage sitting on my bed in my room

"yea we've been knowing, Zora told us a while back" Kristoff added sitting next to him.

Zora, my sister the oldest out of all 4 of us. She knew, and didn't tell me. Zora was old enough to move out and she did with no explanation. She left me, her only sister, abandoned, she left me with this mother who doesn't even take care of me anymore, my brothers were old enough to do their own thing, and I was just a child with no one, lonely and hungry

"look we're going to tell you the same thing we told Zora before she moved out, whatever mother does on her own free time doesn't concern us anymore!" Kristoff said this and left my room with sage following behind him.

**Thank you for reading all the way through I really appreciate it! I hope it wasn't boring, and I really hope you enjoyed I tried to make it as long as possible I guess. It says 1,300 words, byyyeee!**


	2. Frea

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that the beginning of this will be her childhood made up by me, and then later on the story will meet up with the beginning of the game and so on, with a bit of tweaks obviously. I hope that made sense. Alright thanks dudes!**

**BTW I do NOT own Skyrim, Bethesda owns Skyrim. The only thing I own are my original characters.**

**Sapphira ****Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Frea**

It had been about 6 years since I had witnessed my mother having affairs... With more than one man, there had been days when she had one man and another day a different man. The more men she brought the more distant, quite and annoyed I got. In the last 6 years dad had only visited 7 times and in those 7 times I've tried to tell him what she was doing. Tell him about the different men, the way she doesn't care for me anymore, but it was so hard to tell my dad, they have been married for so long, and they were my mom and dad, I didn't want them to fight. I still loved my mom even though she was terrible to me she was still my mother. Even if I was to tell my father he would not believe me otherwise he only cared for mom, just wanting to satisfy her. It made me sick, but during those 6 long miserable years I had made a friend. Frea she was an angry one, but she was so nice to me I wanted to be like her, angry and powerful. The Chieftain of our Village at that time was training her, so she could put her anger to good use. I wanted him to train me, help me, I myself was angry, annoyed, depressed. I didn't want to be that anymore, but he told me I was too young, he told me to wait a couple years until I was 18. I was 13 years old but felt older because of the years I'd spent taking care of myself. I begged, and begged but he wouldn't budge, until one day Frea heard me begging him to train me. She felt bad and wanted to train me herself, I was ready for whatever she had in store for me...

"Haahh!" I grunted loudly while swinging the heavy sword

"No! You must hold the sword tighter, but not to tight or you'll hurt your hands. Trust me, I've been through it"

"to late, oww" I give a small whine and drop the sword

Frea sighs and starts to massage her forehead with her fingers in impatience.

"Hey! You try doing this when you're a scrawny 13 year old kid!" I whine again

"hey! I'm best friends with this scrawny 13 year old kid, and to me she seems to be doing fine, she just needs more practice and more food in that tummy. How about you come over again tonight, and I'll cook us dinner whatever you want kid, how does that sound?" she says while patting me on the shoulder.

I look up straight at her almost teary eyed and smiled, because she was like mother before I found out about her affairs, but frea was nothing like mother. Frea knew what she was doing, she was a woman who knew what she wanted, and I wanted to be just like her.

A while later, it's dark out...

Frea catches her breath and sits down on the ground in exhaustion

"see, I told you you'd get the hang of it kid" frea says a bit winded

"Wow! That was great! Let's do that again! Woah!" I collapse to the ground clearly sore from working hard all day

"haha woah kiddo don't push yourself so hard, you did great today. We'll do some more training tomorrow, ok?"

"Yess!! Oww" I whine... again

"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into" frea says this as she picks me up from the ground and starts to carry me to my house

"Hey! I'm not a baby you know!"

"but your as light as a baby, has that shitty mother of yours been feeding you?"

"she hasn't brought me food in two weeks" I look down at my hands sadly

"I swear that thing doesn't deserve to be called a mother!" frea grunts

"I'm used to it"

"wait! what happened to your brothers?" Frea asks

"they moved out over... a month ago I think"

Frea sighs, she was always worried about me like I was her little sister. I honestly wished she was my big sister, she was the best.

We make it to my house and Frea stands me up on my front porch, and pats me on the head "now you go get washed up, and I'll be at my house getting dinner ready ok?"

I smile and say "ok!"

I finish my bath and head downstairs only to see I am the only one in the house, still. I sigh, and leave to head towards Frea's home. On my way I find Storn, Frea's father our village shaman, shaman are responsible for handing down their ancient traditions, and crafts. He was very smart, and a nice man whom I idolized for his knowledge.

I walk up to him "hello there sir Storn"

"oh hello little sapphira" he turns around, and I see he has many books in his hands

"do you need any help sir storn?" I ask

"Why yes I do, all-maker bless you little Sapphira"

"anything to give a helping hand to the one and only Storn!" he giggles at what I say as we walk towards his hut. The Shaman's hut is where previous shaman used to live before him, and now it is storn's.

"thank you little lady Sapphira you've saved me some time, do you happen to be on your way to frea's home?" he asks

"yes I am, she said she is making dinner. Do you want to join us sir Storn? I'd love to hear more of your knowledge of the ancient crafts" I ask

"As much as I would like to, I'm afraid I cannot. I've much work to do, but would you mind taking this to her?" he hands me a book

"A cook book?" I ask looking down at the book

"More like a cook journal, frea's mother would write down recipes after a good meal she'd conjured up"

"wow, I'll get it to her right away then!" I smiled

He smiled back at me "walk with the honor, and will of the all-maker little Sapphira" he says this as I walk out of the hut

I make way towards frea's home holding the book against my chest guarding it with my life, as I walk towards her home I noticed someone. That someone was my mother, she was with a man whom I recognized very quickly, the man whom she called Hrondar, the first man I saw when I first caught my mother. She was still seeing him after all these years, after all those men, she's still has him. I was so angry that the next thing I knew, that my legs were taking me towards were they were sitting in the middle of the village bonfire. I walk up to them ready to give them a piece of my mind, but I stop as soon as I saw the ground covered with many empty bottles of Mead, they were drunk. I look at them in disgust, then my mother sees me standing there.

"oh, kidsss" she slurred clearly about to pass out in her own filthy

"huh, more than one?" He turns toward me almost tips over

"Come, sit with usss childsss" my mother motions me to sit between them

I stare at them silently and angrily, telling myself that she wasn't worth my time. I roll my eyes and turn on my heel to walk to frea's home.

"Wha- children don't leave us come back" my mother says last as I walk into frea's home

I walk inside to find frea had just gotten dinner started

"Frea! Your father said to bring this to you" I say handing her the journal. She reaches over to grab it and looks at it with loving eyes.

"He still has it" she says still looking at the journal

"What happened to her?" I ask randomly

She looks at me surprised, then sighs "I'll tell you over dinner, but first we have to make the food because I'm starving."

I smile as I help her prepare dinner...

I lay back in my chair stuffed from all the food "man frea that was delicious you should be a chef"

"it's not me, it's thanks to my mother's recipes" she gasps as she catches herself

"frea?" I look at her worried

"You wanted to know what happened to her?" she asks

"Yes, that is if you want to tell me" I tell her

She pauses for a few seconds, then starts to speak "she died when I was very young. She was caught in a terrible snowstorm, when returning home from gathering firewood. Life is a constant hardship Sapphira, you must not take anything for granted. We cannot afford to. Between the wolves, the weather and the threats from the South, even a simple task like gathering firewood can turn deadly in an instant. You must learn how to fight for yourself, depend on no one and you'll live to be a great warrior some day little Sapphira, then you'll be able to leave this place and start a better life without that supposed family" she says while she reaches over to put her hand on my shoulder "I know you'll do great things some day"

I smile at her as tears roll down my eyes. Ever since then frea's words burned their way into my mind, for so many years I never once forgotten to not let anything bring me down. Not even that miserable old family I had. A few years go by and training with frea had paid off because I was the best fighter.

"HAAHH!" I grunt loudly as I swing my sword at frea almost letting out a war cry

"Woah!" frea blocks me just in time

I gasp "frea are you ok!? I'm so sorry!"

"it's ok child you did great, you're a 16 year old who could fight to the death.. and win!" she says as she smiles widely.

Everyday I looked forward to training with frea, I couldn't wait to get stronger, faster, smarter. There were days when she couldn't train with me, because she had work to do around the village those were the worst days. It tested my patience just sitting around the house doing nothing. Until one day frea came to me with news of her departure from skaal village that would be soon.

"what!? Frea you can't leave me" I started to cry

"listen Sapphira, I leave tomorrow for Hammerfell" she holds my face in her hands wiping away my tears "I'm going to need you to stay strong for me, live in the balance of nature and let the all-maker guide you, ok?" She hands me a sack filled with gold and says "I need you to keep this for until you come of age and are ready to leave Solstheim. It should be enough to pay for the ship that sails to Skyrim."

"Skyrim!?"

"Skyrim is the better option for you, I heard it's safe there. At least for a fresh start at a better life" she looks me in the eyes worried "you may need to join a guild, that is how you can make good coin if you wish to survive or at least make a living in Skyrim"

I took the sack and hugged her tightly "how long will you be away?"

"a few years time I think, I am not sure" she hugged me back, made me cry more

"I love you Frea"

She hugged me tighter after she heard my words "I love you too, little Sapphira" and for the first time I heard and saw Frea cry.

**Just a little FYI the picture that I have for the story is indeed in fact Sapphira when she's a bit older, so you know what she looks like and hopefully have a clue of what she becomes later on in the story (Wink wink). **


	3. Insubordination

**Warning ahead of time: this chapter involves an ALMOST rape scenario, I of course do NOT go into detail and there won't really be any terrible absurd scenes, but just wanted to make it known to you in case anyone was sensitive about that topic.**

**I DO NOT own Skyrim, I own only my Original Characters.**

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 3: Insubordination**

The next day it was time to see Frea off. It was hard to believe frea would agree to leave Skaal, we Skaal villagers are tied to the land itself especially her, but to help keep the village up and running she would do anything. Storn and I were saying our goodbyes to Frea, this was officially the most worst day of my life.

"Goodbye my wonderful daughter, may your journeys be safe and sound" said Storn as he hugged Frea

Frea turns to me and I just stared at her with almost teary eyes, I had no words.

"That's right you be strong!" Frea hugs me tightly and I hug her back

Frea hops onto the ship and waves goodbye as the rest of the passengers get onboard, the ship takes off and I try everything in my power to not cry at least until the ship was out of sight. Storn and I watch as the ship goes out of view, then I hugged Storn tightly and let everything out.

"It's alright child, let it all out now" Storn says while I cry in his arms

I was at storn's hut all day until dark helping out trying to keep my mind off Frea, for a time it worked until I had to go home I should've never gone home that day...

"it's getting dark out you should go home, thank you for your help little Sapphira" Storn says patting me on the head, I stand there silently, sad "listen, Frea will be alright and you will too so get some rest you need it" I nodded, tidied things up and left the hut.

On my way to my house I notice Baldor Iron-shaper our village blacksmith was still at the forge though I was confused that he was here. Like Frea, Baldor was helping build a temple around the wind stone but half the workers left to the Hammerfells to get bigger, better supplies. I walk to the forge to speak with him

"Sir Baldor why didn't you go off to Hammerfell like the others?" I ask

"ah Sapphira hello, well since I am the only blacksmith this village has got I thought I'd just stay behind and work my forge" he says with some armor in his hands

"Sir Baldor?" I ask

"What is it"

"I leave Solstheim in a few years and I... May need supplies, like armor and weapons" I say a bit worried about the answer he might give

"hmm, as in moving out of Solstheim?" he asks

"Yes sir"

He thinks about it for a few seconds and then says "I'll have to do your measurements as soon as you know you are ready to leave, and tell me which weapon you use better dagger, sword, greatsword, axe you name it I'll make it for you when you leave"

"yes! Thank you so much Sir Baldor! I use daggers and swords by the way" I say overly excited for the first time since Frea had been gone

"of course child, now scurry off I've work to do. Hopefully my stock has gotten better by the time you come back for measurements" he says to himself

"Of course it will Sir Baldor, thanks again!" I say as I wave and walk away towards my home.

I step on my front porch and notice the lights were on inside "mother is home" I whisper to myself a bit confused mother rarely comes home especially at night. I open the front door slowly and walk in only to see my mother and that man Hrondar, and more empty bottles of Mead like last time. I close the door and Hrondar was the first to notice me before my mother.

"hey it's the child" he said alerting my mother of my presence

"oooh" my mother looks at me and she looked disgusting, drunken filth. Hrondar seemed to not be as drunk as much as my mother was, he still seemed to have been functioning.

"please come sit with us, we've known each other for years and never had the chance to sit down and talk" Hrondar says while motioning me to sit next to him, I stare at him in silence and try to walk upstairs to my room, but the next thing I knew was that Hrondar was right next to me and had grabbed hold of my arm roughly

"Oow!" I gasped "what the hell are you doing let go!" I tried to push him away but he was too strong

"You don't ignore me when I'm talking to you child!"

"I don't have to answer to you! Mother?!" I look towards my mother for help only to see she had passed out asleep. Hrondar looked over at her then turned back to me and smirked

"She can't help you... Little gem" he called me by the nickname my father gave to me as a child, I was angry and disgusted that my mother would share things like that with him. The next thing I knew I punched him in the stomach

He grunted "ah! you little shit! Your going to regret that!" he grabbed me by the throat and started to drag me upstairs, I was struggling with him, then he brought me to my room and threw me on the bed, then closed the door behind him

I started to cough as soon as he let me go "what is wrong with you!" I yelled

"just stay there and let this happen!" He got on top of me and tried to pin me down but I kept resisting

"No!" I yelled and accidentally kicked him in the privates. He grunted loudly and fell to the ground, I got up from the bed and ran to the corner of my room and started crying

"rahh! Come in here and help me damn it!" as he said that two men came into the room and I thought to myself where in the hell did they come from!

"ahaha she did you good" one of the men said

"She kicked me! Just grab her and hold her down while I do my business!"

"fine!" both men grab me from the corner and pull me to the bed, I tried to resist but they were so much stronger than I was. They both pin me down on both sides as Hrondar gets on top of me again "don't worry little gem, I'll make it nice, quick, and easy for you"

"Aaahhh!!" I yelled as loud as I can, but one of the men covered my mouth with their hand. I was furious inside the more he called me by the nickname my father gave me the more angry than scared I got, I tried everything in my power to break free but nothing worked. "you're such an insubordinate child! Just let this happen!" Hrondar grunted The next thing I knew as Hrondar tried to take my clothes off was my mother calling out to Hrondar downstairs I saw that as an opportunity to call for her help but my mouth was still covered, so I bit into his hand hard to the point where it drew blood and called for my mother

"Ahh! She bit me!" he yelled

"Just Keep her quite! I'll deal with the mother" Hrondar said this and left the room, the man I bit put a rag in my mouth so that I couldn't scream and covered my mouth with his other hand, I couldn't bite him this time

I had stopped struggling thinking about how I was going to get out of this and then it hit me, I had remembered the dagger Frea gave to me a few years back to protect myself with, it was under my pillow. I tried to make it seem like I was struggling again, but all I wanted to do was reach my hand under my pillow.

"man you have a lot of strength in you for a 16 year old" one of the men said

They knew my age and yet they still tried to do this to me. More angrier than before I felt and grabbed the dagger and the next thing I knew is that I had jammed the dagger into the neck of the man I had bit

"ah!" he screamed and fell to the floor, the other man let me go and I got up in disbelief of what I had done. There was blood everywhere.

"no! What have you done you little shit!" The other man yelled and ran to his side

"I- I didn't mean- " I said but did I really not mean it, a part of me was happy at what I'd done, the other part of me was horrified. A few seconds later I see Hrondar and my mother come running

"what the hell happened!" Hrondar yelled, my mother gasped at what she saw "oh my-" she put her hands to her mouth

"He's... Dead, she killed him!" he yelled and I gasped I killed a man for the first time, I was horrified. There was silence in the room, until we all heard knocking at the front door the first thing I did was run away towards the door Hrondar tried to grab me but I was too fast. I opened the door to see Storn and our village leader Fanari Strong-voice along with one of the village hunters Wulf Wild-blood, I hugged Storn and cried "help me!" Fanari and Wulf looked at each other and nodded, then Wulf went on into the house with his greatsword at hand.

Fanari spoke to me "we came because your neighbors said they heard screaming in your household, what happened?" she asked

I turned to her still hugging Storn tightly "I- they tried to hurt me"

"who?" she asked but she was cut off by Wulf who had come back from inside the house

"no one is here, it seems they've gone" Wulf said

"what? Even my mother?" I asked confused, where could they have gone?

"I'm afraid so kid" he said then turned to Fanari and whispered "there is a dead man with a dagger in his throat in one of the rooms" they turned to me for a response

Storn looked at me "Sapphira, what happened in there?"

I looked at them scared "I- I did it in self defense! They tried to hurt me I swear!"

"Ok, calm down child. I guess I understand I mean... how can a kid just kill a man for no reason, right?" she sighs "I guess for now-" she gets cut off by Storn

"for now she can stay with me"

"are you sure Storn?" She walks up to him and whispers "she just admitted to killing a man"

"I know this girl she would never hurt someone without purpose" he added.

I questioned myself would I... hurt someone without purpose, no, but what about when I leave for Skyrim there was no telling what I had to do to survive there. Frea said to join a guild, but didn't say what kind of guild.

"alright you go rest up and we'll take care of this, don't worry about your things we'll have them sent to Storn's hut in the morning" Fanari said, and with that Storn and I left to the hut.

The next day Storn and Fanari tried contacting my father about my mother and I but no one knew his whereabouts only my mother, but she was nowhere to be found either, with no other options Storn had contacted my eldest sibling whom was my sister and to my surprise she had come for me the next day she didn't live very far she was still in Solstheim just wasn't in Skaal village, just like both my twin brothers were. Storn and my sister Zora were talking, Storn had told her everything that happened, though Zora seemed almost calm and unfazed by what had happened. I was confused by her expression of not being surprised as if something like this happened before, I was thinking to myself did something like this happen before... with Zora. The long chat between Zora and Storn was finally over I had said my goodbyes to Storn, and my sister and I took a caravan to her home. It was a long awkward silent ride it has been years since I've seen my sister I had forgotten what she looked like, she was still beautiful with long brown straight hair and caramel like skin. I didn't even notice I was staring until she turned to me and said something that broke the silence

"you look good you seem... fit"

I was confused "what? After all these years that's all you have to say?!" I was furious "you left without a word and come back with barely even a few!?" before I knew it I had started crying "you left me with mother even though you knew of her doings!"

"you knew, that I knew?" She asked almost tearful

"Kristoff and Sage told me! After I told them I had found out about mother!"

She looks away from me "I'm sorry" she says almost quietly

She had set me off right then and there "Sorry! Your Sorry! I almost starved to death throughout the integrity of my life! I almost got raped! Because you decided to leave! Without me! And not say anything to your little sister! Whom you used to say you loved very much and tucked into bed at night! You treated me like a daughter instead of a sister! We were family!"

She had turned back to me and cut me off "Yea well it's not like that anymore Sapphira! There was a time where I cared for you, but now I don't! It's only me, myself and my daughter!"

I gasped "I have a niece?" but I more importantly gasped to the fact that she said that she didn't care for me anymore

She sighed "we live in a world where it's every man and woman for themselves Sapphira, you should think like that too" she ignored my question

I sat there and cried to myself the entire ride she ignored me and we didn't even acknowledge the fact that the man driving the caravan heard everything we had said. We had made it to her home I was still a bit teary, but still ignoring me she thanked the caravan driver and made way to her front door, I followed behind her. Zora and I make way into the house and I noticed a man and a little girl at the dining room table

Zora spoke to the man "Maul I told you she had better be asleep by the time I got back"

The little girl whom I believe was my niece spoke "mother your finally back" she got up and hugged Zora, I didn't know how old she was but she looked about 9, meaning around the time Zora left home... she was pregnant with her

The man called Maul spoke "she wanted to wait up for you, so this is your younger sister?" he looked at me

Zora was silent for a few seconds then spoke "yes she is. Maul, Eliana this is Sapphira. Sapphira this is my husband Maul and my daughter Eliana" it caught me off guard when she said my daughter instead of our daughter, was Eliana not Maul's daughter.

Eliana came up to me and spoke "hello Sapphira"

"oh um hello" I tried to smile as best I could and hide the fact that I'd been crying, but I didn't hide it well enough because she'd noticed

"are you ok? You look like you've been crying" she said

Zora cut in before I could respond "alright that's enough Eliana it's past your bed time. Maul take her to bed while I show Sapphira to the guest room please"

Zora took me to the guest room "you'll stay here until your 18, then you're on your own" she said bluntly "you'll have two years to plan what your going to do-"

I cut her off "I already have plans"

"good then I don't have to tell you" she says this and walks out about to close the door, but what I say stops her in her tracks

"is Eliana Maul's daughter?" I ask

She looks at me and says "no, but don't worry Hrondar didn't force me. I wanted it" with that she closed the door

I covered my mouth and my tears rolled down my face as fast as a waterfall.

**Thank you so much for being here I really appreciate it that you're here reading my story.**


	4. Have a good life, though I don't Care

**This is now the present day of the story, thank you for being here reading!**

**I do NOT own Skyrim, I own only my original characters**

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 4: Have a good life**

It wasn't completely hell living with my sister, but it was hell knowing that she had created a spawn of a man who would do such terrible things to a person and she did it by choice. Maul was nice and I wondered how he'd ended up with my sister, and Eliana she was a curious little girl she would always tried to talk to me but I kept my distance which made me feel bad, but I still did it. In my days of living with Zora I've learned of who she truly was it disgusted me how much that Zora reminded me of our mother I told myself the apple does not fall far from the tree, I was sitting in my room when I asked myself I fell from the same tree too, would I end up the same way they did? "No!" I yelled out loud "Never" I whispered to myself. Thank the all-maker two years flew by faster than I can say Skyrim. Two years and still no sign of my father or mother I wanted to think that they kidnapped her, but that was hard to believe and my father well... there was no telling on when he'd return, but when he would he'd be in for a big surprise and a long explanation from Fanari. I was back in Skaal waiting at the forge for Baldor Iron-shaper to make the finishing touches on my new weapons and gear. I'm 18 years of age now and ready to go! I told myself, though I had to wait a bit longer for the ship that sailed from Skaal to Skyrim was a bit delayed.

I stare at the ship over by the docks and Baldor comes into the forge "still waiting for that ship?" he asked

"Yes, it's been weeks they said something about fixing something on the ship I don't know" I say a bit upset still staring at the ship

"I'm sure they'll be done in no time, meanwhile you can try out these new upgraded gear and weapons" Baldor hands me the gear first

"oh my- sir Baldor this gear is beautiful!" I say holding up the outfit astonished

It was a robe an elf-y, scout-y robe, one black inner robe and an outer dark red robe both plain but still beautiful with a black plain belt and gold clasps, it also had a 3-pronged shoulder strap for a quiver I never thought of ever learning how to use a bow, but this shoulder strap made me want to actually train to use one so I could have a reason to get a quiver. Black cloth trousers and black leather knee high boots were also lovely and my style. I didn't know what to say it was plain I'd admit, but still breathtaking.

"I'm glad you like it, but there's more here are the sleeves and glove bracers for it. The sleeves are attachable for when you want them on or off, I've heard that in Skyrim there are warm and cold places, for wherever you go you'll be prepared" he said

The sleeves were obviously matched to the inner and outer robes, the bracers were black leather matching the boots, the right glove was only to my wrist, while the left one was long going up to my elbow... I loved it.

I look at him and say "I love it" teary eyed

"Oh come on don't cry, you haven't seen your weapons yet" he says this and hands me a sword, and dagger

I put my new gear on the table that was near us and reach for the weapons in amazement "Stalhrim?!" I ask excitingly

"only the best Nordic material there is" he said

I put the weapons down on the table and hugged him tightly "thank you sir Baldor!"

"you are welcome Sapphira" he hugged me back "now you go on home and try it on, you tell me how great I did before you leave" he demanded playfully

"I will" I said then I went back to Zora's.

That night back at the house I was looking at myself, telling myself that something was missing.

"of course! how could I forget" I said to myself and took out my chest from under my bed and grabbed my satchel, and cloak with a hood attached to it, my cloak that I had made while living here with Zora. I mostly stayed in my room away from the others, to past time I made myself a black as midnight cloak with materials I got from Baldor he'd taught me the basics. I put on the satchel then my cloak and put the hood over my head, and for the first time ever, I felt like myself. "I am a force to be reckoned with" I whispered to myself, then I heard light knocking at the door to my room I took the hood off and went to open it, it was Eliana

"hello, oh wow you look so pretty Sapphira" she said staring at me amazed

"thank you so much Eliana"

"I wish I was as pretty as you Sapphira, you have your long curly, wavy black hair with caramel light skin tone and a baby face. Your beautiful!" she added

I Pat her on the head "Eliana your beautiful too, but your still a child you'll grow more into your good looks as you get older and become a woman" I said then she smiled at me

"oh, I almost forgot mother said to give this to you, she said it's a letter from a man named Storn I think" she handed me the letter

"thank you Eliana"

"it was no problem, I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you" she smiled and left the room

I opened the letter and it read "I've spoken to the captain of the ship that will take you to Skyrim, he said the ship was fixed and ready to go they take off tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet you by the docks -Storn"

"yes! Finally! Skyrim!" I jumped for joy.

The next morning I was packing my things overly excited ready to leave, I was on my way out the door when Zora called out to me from behind and said "So, your going to Skyrim?"

I turn to face her angrily "you read my letter?! You had no right-"

"I needed to know where you were going" she cut me off

"What for!" I yelled

"you are my sister"

"what does that even mean anymore" I stare at her "you wanted me to leave and that's what I'm doing!" I turn to walk out, but she kept talking

"Kristoff and Sage came to visit just the other day you were in Skaal, they wanted to see you, they also have children themselves. I told them of your plans to leave, but I didn't know where and that's when I realized I needed to know where you were off to, so did Kristoff and Sage. I've sent word to them of your departure and told them to see you off by the docks where Storn said he would be"

I was still faced away from her "you dare act as if-" I stopped myself from saying anything more, I didn't want to waste my breath on her. I walked out and slammed the door behind me, I put my things in the caravan that was waiting for me outside, I got in and sat down.

"I'm ready to go" I told the caravan driver and with that he set off. I took one last look at Zora's home "I hope you have a good life, sister" I said sarcastically "this will be the last time I see you..."

Back in Skaal by the docks in front of the ship, I saw Storn and Baldor

"Sir Storn! Sir Baldor!" I ran up to them and hugged them both "you're here earlier than expected" I smiled

They hug me back "Well of course, we had to make sure you didn't wait alone, but it seems as though we're not the only ones to see you off today" Storn says and looks behind me a surprised expression on his face. I knew who he was talking about but was still surprised even though Zora told me that she sent word to them, I didn't think they'd actually show.

"It has been a while, little sister" I heard a voice behind me it sounded like Kristoff except more manly.

I turn to face them "what is it that you want-" I looked at them and saw Kristoff and Sage had brought their families, my brothers also looked as if they were very rich, they were dressed in very nice clothing same with their wives and children.

"we wanted to see you and introduce you to our families, we came to Zora's the other day but you weren't there" said Sage, I just stare at them straight faced not a care in the world

Kristoff clears his throat and speaks first "Sapphira, this is my wife Catherine and this is my eldest Son Joseph he's 5 and this is my daughter Elle she is 4. Joseph, Elle meet your aunt Sapphira" the children smile at me

"and this is my only child, my daughter Alaia she just turned 7, and my wife Sera." Sage added

"it's so very nice to meet the other beautiful sister of my husband" she said and reached out to shake my hand but I ignored her, she stepped back awkwardly

The captain of the ship yells out that the ship is ready to leave. I kneel down to the height of the children "I wish I could stay longer to get to know you all better but it seems I need to go already" I get up and walk away "goodbye sir Storn, thank you again sir Baldor" I try to get on the ship but Kristoff and Sage stop me

"Sapphira when will you come back?" Sage asks and grabs hold of my arm

"Never." I say without looking at them, with one foot in the ship and one foot on the ground

"so you plan on never seeing us again? We thought that you'd stay a bit get to know our families and learn what Sage and I do for a living, make up for lost Time" Kristoff said

I turn to look at them and made sure they saw the anger in my eyes "what the both of you do with your lives is not my concern" I snatch my arm away and board the ship. Skyrim here I come...

**The gear that is mentioned in this chapter is in fact a mod that I do actually have my character wearing in the game(though I changed it a bit to my discretion), if you want to see what it looks like or if you'd like to try out this beautiful clothing mod yourself it is called Ryder's Dragonfly Robes Uploaded and Created by MacGrioghair(again I have an Xbox One and I don't know if this mod is available on PS4 or PC). ****I'm so sorry if this was a bit short I've been terribly busy (and lazy) but if you still enjoyed, thank you so much. Hugs and kisses talk to you next week!**


	5. Finally! Skyrim!

**Commence operation Skyrim FanFic!**

**I do Not own Skyrim, I own only my Original Characters**

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 5: Finally! Skyrim!**

"Hey kid! We're in Skyrim already, we almost took off with you still in here" I fell asleep in the ships cabin on our way here and I woke to find the ships captain waving his hands at my face waking me up

"Oh! How long have we been here? Where did we stop?" I get up still kind of tired and grab my things

"Almost an hour and we stopped in Eastmarch, Windhelm. The jarl here had better supplies to trade than the jarl at Winterhold" and with that he left the cabin and I followed behind him. I emerge from the cabins astonished at what I saw, the place was huge and there was snow everywhere just like at my village, and it was still bright out.

I point at the big bridge "that bridge leads inside Windhelm, correct?" I ask the captain

"Yes" he said bluntly

"Do you think they'd have a place I could sleep?"

He sighs and says "there is a place in Windhelm called Candlehearth Hall it's an inn, but the boys and I go there for drinks, it's right there at the entrance once you walk into Windhelm you can't miss it.

"thanks" and with that I walk off.

"wow!" I whisper to myself as I enter through the two big doors to Windhelm "this place is beautiful" I notice guards walking around with bear head symbols on the back of their cloaks "how cool" as I say that, my eyes land on a building in front of the entrance "ah must be Candlehearth Hall" I say to myself and walk inside the inn.

I walk in to see a women cleaning the front table I walk up to her and say "hello" I tried to sound as nice as possible, but I sounded very shy and sad

"Hello there, this here's Candlehearth Hall. Great room's upstairs, an' there's a bed for rent on the ground floor." She said

"I'd like to rent a room"

"Sure thing. It's yours for a day. I'll show you to your room. It's right this way." I followed her to the room "Let me know if there's anything else if you need." As she is about to leave the room I stop her

"um, I'm new to Skyrim" I say bluntly

"Well, welcome to Skyrim I'm Elda Early-Dawn, where are you from?" she asked

"Solstheim, Skaal village."

"oh never been, but heard from friends and family that it's just as cold there as it is here. Well, I hope you have fine days here."

I look away saddened for some reason

"Why the sad face?" she asks but I don't answer "you know what, I know what will turn that frown upside down, since you are new to Skyrim and are a fellow Nord, I'll have my chef make some dinner for you on the house, how's that sound?"

I look at her surprised "really!? Um thank you, I'd appropriate that" I said softly

"alright then, I'll call for you when it's done" she said and left the room.

I'd already put my things up and eaten the food that was prepared for me when I decided to take a stroll and take a look around Windhelm, I'd discovered the city blacksmith Oengul War-Anvil and a market where people obviously sold things, the hall of the dead, a temple of a god named Talos whom I knew little about, a place called Calixto's house of Curiosities when I walked in to look around I saw it was a museum if various esoteric items found by the man who owns the place named Calixto on his many adventures across Tamriel, and this place called the Grey Quarter where dark elves stayed and were treated poorly, last but not the least I found my way towards the place that Elda called The Palace of Kings where the Jarl of Windhelm himself lived, Sir Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak was his name. I was standing in front of the Palace admiring it, as it was getting dark out I saw an elderly man in robes emerge from inside the Palace mumbling to himself as he was walking towards a fire pit in the middle of the walkway towards the Palace. He looks at it for a second and casts fire with his hands and lights the fire pit after that he does so with the rest of the fire pits in the walkway, I stare as if in a trance. He's walking back towards the Palace when I hear him say "that'll stop them from going out" after he says this he notices me staring and says "what is it your staring at?!"

"you- you're a mage!" I say in amazement "I've never seen a mage in person, let alone seen one cast a spell, it's amazing"

"preferably I go by wizard, and you think my magic amazing?" He asks confused

I nod "yes, who are you?" I ask still in trance

"My name is Wuunferth the Unliving, I am Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's Court Wizard" he says

"Unliving?" I ask

He sighs "it is only just a name" he says and walks away back towards the Palace but I stop him

"wait! Could you teach me to become a mage!?"

He turns back to me "what!? I am a court wizard! I don't have time to teach a child magic!"

"then tell me who can! please!" I begged him

He sighs and says "I was a mage at the College of Winterhold, taught me everything I know, you go there and learn to become a mage. However once you're there you'll encounter a gatekeeper that'll want to see a demonstration of a magical spell you know. You'll have to learn it" he says this and reaches in his pouch and takes out a scroll and hands it to me "this is a spell to conjure a flame atronoch, learn it, demonstrate it, and they'll let you in." After he says this he takes off back into the Palace of kings, and I make way back to Candlehearth Hall. My way back I notice a dark elven woman being harassed by two nord men "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." One of the men says

"we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." The woman says

"Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" the other man who hadn't spoken yet says

"Imperial spies?! You can't be serious!" she says

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." The first man says

I had heard enough and stepped in "And I have ways of beating up old guys to a pulp who harass women for no reason!"

"who are you to defend a Grey skin!"

"who are you to assume that their all spies!" I stare at him straight in the eye

"whatever! Your not worth my time, let's go" they both walk away

I roll my eyes and turn toward the dark elven woman, "I assume you don't hate my people? considering what you've done for me" she says to me

"I may know little about your people, but no I don't hate you" I tell her

"You've come to the wrong city, then. Windhelm is a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy of one such as you." She says

"why were those nords giving you trouble?" I ask

"oh it's nothing new there. Most of the Nords living in Windhelm don't care much for us, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning. A real charmer, that one."

"why would they think you were a spy?" I ask

"Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us. And it isn't just the dark elves they hate, they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, just about anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying."

"that's just wrong" I say angrily

"yes, though there is nothing we can do to stop it, but anyhow I've duties to get done and thank you for your help."

I nod as she walks off and make my way toward Candlehearth.

I'm by the bar when I see Elda "Miss Elda?"

"yes?" she turns to me

"do you know how to get to Winterhold from here?" I ask

"Winterhold? Well, there is a caravan for hire just outside of Windhelm that'll take you anywhere you'd like to go"

"thank you for your help" I say and walk off to my room, I get ready for bed "can't wait to arrive at the college" I say excitingly to myself and doze off to sleep...

**So now would be the time to say that I may be absent this next week, because I am getting ready to go to an anime convention that I go to every year here in Dallas. The convention is next week for 4 days straight and I am preparing a lot of stuff to go, IF I decide Not to update the story next week please do not think I'm discontinuing it. I WILL be Continuing this no matter how lazy I am!**


	6. The Mage College Of Winterhold

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 6: The College of Winterhold**

I spent all morning teaching myself how to conjure a flame atronoch it was amazing seeing myself cast a spell, but pretty hard to put out and a bit scary but I did it! It was so amazing seeing a flaming body just hovering in the air especially made by me. It took me longer than expected to learn the spell, but I finish my training and arrive at the college just before dark "now that is a big college" I say to myself staring at the mages college. I walk up the steps and notice an elven woman standing in the middle of the walkway towards the college, I'm guessing she is the woman Wuunferth warned me about "here goes nothing" I whispered to myself and walked towards to where she was.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!" She bluntly told me

"But I wish to join the college"

"What is it you expect to find within?" She asks

I look at her and say "I want to use the power of ice and fire to destroy any who oppose me." Oops, I didn't mean to make that sound so antagonistic

To my surprise she says "I see. That power certainly exists, I assure you. Wield it faithfully, and few can withstand you, but I sense that perhaps you're after more than just that. It would seem the College has what you seek. The question now is what you can offer the College. Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test, if you will."

I get a little nervous but I do not let that distract me "alright, I'll take your test."

"Excellent, you can start but demonstrating a simple destruction and or conjuration spell. Casting whatever spell you choose on the seal on the ground here would be sufficient." She says and waits for me to start.

"Ok, I can do this just remember what I taught myself" I say to myself before I ready my hands... and summon the flame atronoch. I let out a deep calm breath and smile at the flaming body I'd conjured.

"Well done, indeed. I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, follow me." She says this and walks off as I look at the flame atronoch disappear, then I follow behind her.

"I never got your name"

"Forgive me, my name is Faralda."

"I'm Sapphira"

"I welcome you, Sapphira" she says as she walks up to a fire pit on the bridge and casts a ray of light into it

"Thank you. Who is this Mirabelle Ervine you spoke of?" I ask and she lights another fire pit with light and keeps doing so as we walk past them going up the long bridge.

"She's the Master-Wizard here. Arch-Mage Aren may be in charge, but Mirabelle runs the place. You'd do well to remember that."

I nod and ask "I'd like to know more about the College."

"We are the only group left in Skyrim dedicated to the study of the arcane. There are others who study to be sure, but they do so in private, and often in secret."

"Is there any advice you can give about Destruction spells?"

"Certainly. Destruction spells come in different forms, each useful for various purposes. You'll also need to decide whether to devote yourself to a single type of spell. Focusing solely on flame spells will make them more powerful, but you may find yourself at a disadvantage against foes immune to fire." She says as she puts light to the last fire pit and I realize we've already made it to the top "Mirabelle is waiting for you." she adds. We make way into the courtyard and she points me to the direction of Mirabelle "that's her" after that she leaves me and goes back down the bridge. I watch her leave and make my way towards where Mirabelle was talking to a tall elven man in black robes.

As I walk up to her I wait patiently for her conversation to end "I believe I made myself rather clear." She says to the man

"Yes, of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision." He adds

"You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you will find the Thalmor will find no such treatment here. You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity." She tells him bluntly

"Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks." He says with a bit of annoyance on his face

"Very good. Then we're done here." The elven man walks away to go inside the college and Mirabelle notices me then turns to me and says "Welcome to the College."

"I was told to come see you" I said that a bit shyly

"Another new student... I'm surprised at how many of you there are lately. Well, first you'll need these. It's the uniform you'll need to wear for here at the college." She hands me a blue colored mage robe "I'll give you a brief tour, show you to your dorm room to change, and then we'll get you to your first class. Are you ready to begin?" she asks

"absolutely, I'd love to have a look around."

"Wonderful. Please follow me, and don't wander off."

After the tour, and after I've changed into my uniform. Mirabelle takes me takes me inside the college "This is the Hall of the Elements, where most of the members gather for lectures and study sessions. Initially, you'll be learning from Tolfdir, one of our most esteemed wizards. Tolfdir is likely already addressing the new apprentices. Go on in, and if you have any problems, let one of our senior members know."

I take in a deep breath to calm myself, and walk in.

I step into the foyer and see a large main room with a vertical magic beam in the center, I walk around it to get to the man on other side teaching three other students.

I stand next to the other students and the man named Tolfdir greets me "welcome, welcome! We were just beginning, please stay and listen. So as I was saying the first thing to understand that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you."

The only other female student whom was a dark elf starts to speak "sir, I think we all understand that fairly well, we wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!"

"Of course my dear, you all certainly possess some inherent natural ability, that much is not being questioned. What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic, it takes years, if not decades, of practice and study."

The Khajiit male student says "then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

"please, please! This is exactly what I'm talking about, eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable."

"But we've only just arrived here, you have no idea what we're capable of. Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?" the third other human male said, after he said that I noticed myself staring at him, he was quite handsome. "No! I must not let myself get distracted!" I thought to myself

"You? You've been quiet so far, what do you think we should do?" Tolfdir had turned to me and asked

"Me? Oh um... I think we should learn something more fun and practical" I said quietly and shyly

"See? She agrees with us too! Why don't you show us something?" the girl said

"All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical, in continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with wards, wards are protective spells that block Magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" Tolfdir turns to me again and asks "would you mind helping me with the demonstration? Are you at all familiar with Ward spells?"

"um no... I've never used a Ward spell" I said quietly

"alright well you can watch and learn. Onmund would you mind demonstrating?" he turned to the boy I thought was handsome. "Onmund was his name, hm cute" I thought to myself

"Alright" he said

"Now Onmund, if you'll just stand right over there, I'll cast a spell at you and you block it with the ward. Here we go. Over there, please just opposite me, wouldn't want anyone else in the way."

The two other students and I go to stand behind Tolfdir, out of the way.

"now Onmund, cast The Ward spell and keep it up."

Onmund casts the spell and holds it up, Tolfdir fires a fireball at him and Onmund's ward blocks it. That was so cool! I think to myself

"excellent work Onmund! Well, I think this is an excellent start, I'd like you all to continue practicing with wards, please. I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some of the various applications of magic throughout history. The college has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby, it's an excellent learning opportunity. I suggest we meet there in a few hours, and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, thank you students." Tolfdir leaves the hall and the three students are just talking amongst themselves until the girl leaves I walk up to her and try to be friends with her "Before you even ask, yes I have an ancestry steeped in magic, and no I don't want to talk about it. Yes, I know Winterhold used to be full of my kind, and no I don't care they're all gone now. Does that cover everything?" She said as soon as I walked up to her

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've just been asked enough questions. I'm here to learn, not to explain myself over and over. Forgive me, I didn't mean to assume."

"we haven't been introduced, I'm Sapphira here to study the basics of magic I guess"

"Brelyna Maryon, of House Telvanni. First of my family to leave Morrowind in a long time. Now I'm here to study Conjuration."

"Do you like it here at the college?" I ask

"So far, if only because no one is telling me how great I ought to be. I just want to learn, I don't want to think about what's expected of me."

"I understand that, I too just want to learn"

She smiles at me "good to know that someone understands me. I'll be outside we'll go to Saarthal together." She nods at me and leaves the hall

I look at the two male students still talking to each other it's now or never I told myself and built up enough courage to go and talk to them

The Khajiit talks to me first "You are new, yes? Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?"

"no I haven't, but I will" I tried to make myself sound less shy but it didn't work

"Ah, this is good. But J'zargo will know them first. It is good to finally be around mages who may be able to keep up with J'zargo."

"you seem very sure of yourself"

"There is much for J'zargo to be sure of. There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will. J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt."

Onmund interrupts and sighs "don't listen to him, he's so full of himself, but he is a good friend."

I smile at him shyly "your Onmund, you do magic good... Uh I mean... H-hi I'm Sapphira" great I just made a fool of myself

He smiled back a bit shyly himself "nice to meet you, it's good to see another Nord here... a beautiful one at that." He said a bit nervous

"thank you so much" I looked away my face is red I know it "um are there not that many nords here?" I asked

"Magic is shunned by most. If you can't swing it over your head and crack skulls with it, most Nords want nothing to do with it. Magic is seen as something for elves. And weaker races."

"wow, I didn't know" now I knew why Wuunferth was so confused when I told him I was amazed by his magic

"where are you from?" he asked

"Solstheim... Skaal village, left my family there" I said a bit hesitantly

"do you miss them?" he asked

I look up at him seriousness on my face "No" I said bluntly "is it difficult being away from yours?" I asked

"Not at all. I consider it a blessing, they treated me badly. My parents were convinced that coming here was a death sentence, or worse. It took years of insisting that this is what I'm meant to do."

"I understand that, it seems we have a lot in common" I smile at him and he smiles back we stared at each other for it seemed like we were the only two people in the world, but then J'zargo broke the silence I'd forgotten he was there

"Well J'zargo is leaving now" he walked away awkwardly

Onmund giggles and says "see you in Saarthal" then leaves the hall with J'zargo

I stand there saddened, thinking about Frea. Thinking about telling her how much fun I'm having here so far, and to tell her about my first crush... Onmund...

**I've been on a writer's block for some time so I'm sorry that most of this chapter was just me copying off of what was in the game and not too much of my original writing. No, Onmund is not the main romance. See you next week with hopefully a better chapter. **


	7. A kiss in Saarthal

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 7: A kiss in Saarthal **

"We made it, this is exciting isn't it?" Brelyna says as we walk towards the entrance of Saarthal where Tolfdir is standing

"Onmund and J'zargo are already inside, shall we join them?" Tolfdir asks us, we look at him and nod "good, stay close to me while we're inside, it should be safe but it's always better to be cautious." With that we walk in. Inside we see Onmund and J'zargo

Tolfdir starts his tour "as some of you may know Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim, it was also the largest. Not much is known what happened to Saarthal" I'm walking behind Tolfdir and the class listening to everything he has to say "this is an exciting opportunity for us, to be able to study such an early civilization and the magic they used..." A wave of random exhaustion comes over me and I accidentally bump into Onmund, I realized everyone had stopped walking "I-I'm sorry" he was holding me in his arms to keep me from falling

"it's no big deal, are you alright" he asks

"I think I'm fine now, thank you" the fast beating of my heart was because of the way Onmund was holding me is what's keeping me awake

"alright" he stares at me in my eyes, he opens his mouth about to say something but we hear Tolfdir "well, are there any questions before we begin?" Onmund let's go of me and we straighten ourselves out, luckily no one saw us, we were behind everyone

I had to move away from Onmund my heart couldn't take anymore "what's so important about this place?" to distract myself from what just happened I asked Tolfdir a question

"we're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here, it's rather unlike anything we've encountered"

"what are we looking for?" Brelyna asked

"Anything! Anything at all that might be of interest. That's why I adore this location... we have no idea what we're going to find. And if, along the way, my message about the dangers of magic should happen to sink in for a few students, that would be a happy coincidence."

"is there anything you need me to do, sir" I ask

"Ah, yes. Hmmm. Well, why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane, He's one of our scholars, here working on cataloging our finds. I expect he'd appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artifacts here in the ruins. Any enchanted items will do; the usefulness of the enchantment is irrelevant. If you find anything, the class can look it over, also please be careful here the site isn't entirely secure. Alright everyone let's see what we should have the rest of you do, be careful of your surroundings, but also have fun!" Tolfdir walks away further down the hall into the tomb with the class and I feel Onmund pull me away by my arm to speak to me

"I'm not so sure we should be here"

"your not happy about being here?" I say shyly as always when I speak with him, except now we're alone!

"No, there's no chance anyone in authority approved this, our ancestors should be allowed to rest in peace."

"Why do you think we're here Onmund?"

"To learn something from the experience, how the ancient Nords used magic, or maybe even find out what happened to this place, I wonder if everyone else would be so happy to rifle through the bones of their ancestors. Can you imagine what it was like, living here so long ago? The first men in Tamriel, here..."

I grab hold of his hand that was holding my arm "let's find out together" I look into his eyes, he looks into mine and leans in closer to my face, I do the same and the next thing I know is that his soft lips were on mine. My heart was beating fast at the fact that this was my first kiss, and I didn't want to mess it up. I put my hands on his neck to bring him in closer, he put his arms around my back and hugged me tightly, after it felt like a while we stopped and gasped for air, both our four heads touching "your so warm and soft" he said to me

"I..." I was going to say something but I was cut off by the voice of Tolfdir

"I'm missing two other students!"

Onmund and I let each other go, straightened ourselves out, and joined the others...

I walk towards a man whom I assumed was Arniel Gane "hello" I said to him

"Don't touch anything!" he yelled and startled me

"um, Tolfdir sent me to help you"

"What? Ah, yes. You. You're one of the new apprentices. You're going to help? That's fine. Just... Just don't make a mess of my work, I've only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here. Try and be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything."

"what did you want me to look for?" I asked

"Just round up the rest of the magical artifacts so that I can catalog them."

I look around the tomb only to find three random enchanted rings that looked the same, and ran back to Arniel "this is all I could find, sorry"

"good work, You're done for now" after he says this Tolfdir comes around with Brelyna, Onmund, J'zargo. I catch a glimpse of Onmund who is smirking at me, I put my hair behind my ear and look away shy

"I think it's about time we went back to the college, it's very late, wouldn't want you all sleeping in on tomorrow's lesson" Tolfdir said and with that we all left Saarthal...

Back at the college dorm rooms, Onmund obviously came to me to talk about the kiss we had at Saarthal

"first off I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you like that, I know we barely know each other but I couldn't help myself, please know that I am a complete gentlemen" he said nervously

"it was my first kiss" I looked at him for a bad reaction but he smiled at me

"it was mine too" he stepped closer to me

"I- I liked it" I looked down at my feet to hide my embarrassment and red glowing of my cheeks

He then grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to face his "I liked it too" he said and kissed me...


	8. A part of me

**It's been a little while since I last updated, I wasn't planning on having such a long hiatus, but for a very long while my mental state hasn't been very great and for that I was recently hospitalized for attempted suicide. If you are feeling sad or if suicide has crossed your mind please please contact the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline, it's available 24 hours everyday, confidential help, and it's free, I've used it after I've been released and it's helped me through things, just give it a chance, thank you.**

**Warning ahead of time: this chapter has some smutty goodness! But none of that fluff or lemony bullcrap, well ok I guess it has some lime. I go into some detail just know that *wink***

**Sapphira Part 1**

**Chapter 8: A part of me**

It's been an entire year here at the college and I've learned so much, survived hardships and made it through, thanks to the talented mage Tolfdir. Onmund and I only lasted a few months because all we wanted was to focus on our studies and become better mages, but we remain good friends like Brelyna and I, J'zargo well... let's just say it took a bit of time to get used to him, since he was so full of himself. During my time here I've written letters to Storn every month to update him on my successes with training, he would send me letters back saying how proud he was of me, how proud Frea would be, if only I could just tell Frea how successful I am at creating a great life here in Skyrim, until one day I got a letter from her that Storn forwarded to me. Class with Tolfdir had just ended.

"it was quite slow today" I said to Brelyna as we exit the hall of elements walking towards the dorms, a courier walks up to me

"excuse me miss Sapphira, I have two letters for you" he reaches out and gives them to me

"thank you" a bit confused I look at them

"Who are they from?" Brelyna asks

"A letter from Storn and..." I gasp when I read the name on the paper "Frea!? I have to go!" I tell Brelyna this and storm off to my room...

Onmund opens my room door and walks in "is something wrong?" look of worry on his face, Brelyna who is right next door to me must've told him she heard me crying

"um, it's Frea. She needs my help" I wipe my tears away and tell him what the letter from Frea said "says they've run into a bit of trouble and she's sorry for asking for my help but she needs me, she didn't go much into detail, and she drew me a map" I look at him with my red puffy eyes

"so... that means" he looks at me saddened waiting for my answer

"I'm leaving for Hammerfell in the morning"

"what about the college"

"I'm the top of everyone's class, I know everything there is to know about magic, there's nothing more to for them to teach me. I'll say goodbye to Brelyna and J'zargo, I'll tell Tolfdir and the arch mage everything I'm sure they'll understand" I say with confidence and try walk past him and leave but Onmund grabs me by the arm and pulls me back to look me in the eyes

"I love you"

I gasped lowly "Onmund I-" but then I realized something and snatch my arm away "your not just saying that to me thinking it'll make me stay are you!" I was hurt

"No! No! I've been in love with you for a while now, I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I was scared. Scared that maybe you didn't feel the same way. I know we're just friends now but you're a part of me, when I'm with you I feel complete an-"

I cut him off and started to kiss him, I wasn't sure when I fell in love in with him, but all I knew was that I loved him too. To deepen the kiss he pulled me in by the waist, I was filling up with lust and I was craving him, I walked backwards towards the bed pulling him with me. I turned us around and threw him on the bed, and got on top to straddle him and we kissed again. It felt like a while that we were kissing we had to stop to catch our breaths, our foreheads touching, I had my hand on his chest and I can feel his heart beating fast, he wanted me too.

He finally hit me with the question "are you sure you want to do this?" His eyes begging me to say yes

"if we do this, you'll be my first" I said a little nervous

He turned us around that now he was on top of me "same here" and he started to take my uniform off, I started to breathe heavily and went back to my usual shy self for no one has ever seen me naked and I'm going to be honest I was scared.

He saw the scared look on my face and stopped what he was doing and said "Sapphira, we can stop"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought about it and started to take off his clothes, I wanted my first time to be with him. We were fully naked and I was admiring his nice body, my heart was beating fast, and I was ready for him to be inside me, I gave him the ok, I spread my legs open and he centered himself between my legs.

"I'll be gentle." He said

I nodded and he grabbed my leg with his left hand and with his right hand he steadied his penis at my slit, I felt his penis down there, he slid it in slowly and I yelped at the fact that he was very hard

"I'm sorry!"

"it's ok Onmund, just keep going"

"your so tight Sapphira"

He started to move his hips back and fourth slowly, and he was feeling dangerously good, it gradually stopped hurting after a while and I started to moan at the sensation uncontrollably. He bent down and began kissing me on the neck and brought the kisses down to my chest, I slid my fingers into his hair and brought his face to mine to kiss him on the lips, I was moaning against his mouth. I could feel him struggling not to go faster

"it's ok, go faster"

He began moving faster, I tried not to moan so loudly, but my voice was betraying me. He was grunting and for some reason his grunts were turning me on, which made my moans get louder. He'd suddenly stopped and made us switch positions where I was on top, this position made him go in more deeper, I yelped loudly and covered my mouth

"don't cover your mouth, let me hear your beautiful voice" he said grabbing at my hand to move it away from my mouth

"but I don't want anyone outside to hear me" I said shyly

"Don't worry about them, Just let it all out for me" he then grabbed my hips and started thrusting upwards into me. I did as he said and let myself enjoy him, I wanted to enjoy this moment with him for as long as possible; for it might be a while until I see him again... or if I ever do see him again

The next morning I'd already spoken to Tolfdir and the arch mage Savos Aren about my family situation and thankfully they understood, they'd even arranged to get me a horse as a parting gift, Tolfdir was even also generous enough to draw me a map to show me where I needed to go

"you'll make way through these specific areas: Windhelm, Kynesgrove, Darkwater crossing, Ivarstead, Helgen, and Falkreath. Once in Falkreath you'll cross the border towards Elinhir in Hammerfell." Tolfdir finishes and hands me the map then gives me a parting hug "stay safe" he adds

"Thank you for everything sir, I am truly grateful for your teachings"

"and thank you Sapphira for being my most honored student!" He said this loud enough for the other students to hear in hopes of getting them offended but it didn't work

I laughed while I mounted the horse, below I hear Tolfdir add "still have the clothes you came here in, I see"

I look down at myself "yes of course, I left Solstheim in this, they are a part of me. I must go now if I want to hurry"

"yes, yes off you go then"

I giggle at Tolfdir and look back at my friends, then Onmund. I could tell his eyes were on mine, every time he looked at me it would send shivers down my spine. I looked away very quickly, I knew that if I looked any longer I'd want to stay, but I couldn't I needed to see Frea. I turn for one last look at everyone, wave and depart on my horse.

**This chapter was short because I couldn't wait to get this out, it's been so long, though I hope you were satisfied with a VERY certain umm scene. I would also like to say that I've decided to release chapters whenever I can, no worries though I will try to be frequently updating. Thanks for still being here, hugs and kisses from your Gothic author. **


	9. Accidentally Captured

**Hello! 2020 is not the year, ups and downs happened, but I'm still here. Thank you for the positive reviews and love, I appreciate it so much! With everything that's going on I hope everyone is staying safe and reading fanfic! ;)**

**Sapphira part 1**

**Chapter 9: Accidentally Captured**

I look at my map and my surroundings to see where I am, but already I knew I was lost. I get off my horse to check my surroundings again, I'm supposed to see a mining settlement! I told myself, There's nothing but trees! I sigh in defeat and decided to give my horse a break, and fed it an apple. I then walk away a bit far from my horse to cover some ground, when suddenly in the distance I hear loud yelling and swords clashing together, my curiosity overtook me and I walked farther away towards the sounds of fighting. I hid behind a tree and saw men and women in uniforms fighting, their colors were blue and red, and one man with unique fur-trimmed cloak fighting alongside the blues. The reds were winning as the blues were outnumbered, and the blues had surrendered by the order of the man in fine clothes, the reds had won the fight and captured the blues, I wonder what they were fighting about I thought to myself, realizing that it wasn't any of my business, or no matter how bad I felt for them, I couldn't get stuck in the middle. Slowly I tried to sneak away from behind the tree to return to my horse, when suddenly in distance towards where I left my horse, I heard the sound of my horse whining loudly. That's when one of the reds spotted me and alerted his comrades of my presence

"There's one over there, get her!" he demanded

I tried to run away but one of them had caught up to me and grabbed me from behind

"let go of me!" I yelled

I tried to fight out of his grasped but he wouldn't budge, so I bit him as hard as I could in the arm, he then let me go as he screamed in pain, I used the time to get away but I was struck in the head with a very hard object and got knocked unconscious...

"ow" I slowly woke to a sharp pain in my head, when I moved my hands to put them on my head I noticed that they were bound, and I was in a moving carriage with three men who were also bound, the one next to me dressed in finery was both bound and gagged. Worried and scared I looked around to see other moving carriages also holding the blue soldier prisoners when I heard the man in front of me speak

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. We told them you weren't with us but they just grabbed you like that thief over there."

I didn't say anything for I was too shy and wanted to keep my distance, then the man in rags began to talk

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and I, we shouldn't be here, It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I tried to ignore him when I realized what he had just said. "you, YOU tried to steal my horse!?" I glared at him

"The horse was abandoned, I figured it's owner was dead"

"shut up back there!" one of the imperials yelled at us to quiet down, I was still glaring at the thief in rags, but then I started to worry about my horse.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The man in uniform said

The man in rags looks over at the man who is gagged "And who's that gagged fellow right there?" he asks

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking of Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

I look over at the gagged man, surprised I think to myself, that's Ulfric Stormcloak? He's the Jarl of Windhelm, the one who killed King Torygg. I never knew what he looked like, but this was actually him.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The man in rags repeated

I thought to myself, I can't die. Not yet, Frea needs me. I feel light tears going down my face.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care, Stormcloak?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

The man in uniform then looks towards me "and you miss? where are you from?"

I look away and hesitate for a second, but I look back and say "s-solstheim." I look away disappointed in myself for the stutter

"what are you doing in Skyrim?" he asks

I hesitate to answer

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" an imperial soldier tells this to the man he called the general

I gasped lowly when he said the word headsman. So this is it, this is what the all-maker had in store me? Death? I never believed in the all-maker, I never really believed in anything, but my time at the college gave me belief, it gave me happiness, and it gave me Onmund, love. Now I get death. I guess the world hated me too much and didn't let me have that for long. Finally I stopped my eyes from bringing out more tears and accepted my fate, it was good while it lasted, I told myself.

"Good. Let's get this over with." Said General Tullius

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The man in rags was horrified

Then the man in uniform started talking again "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like The Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He sighs "and this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod Is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny... when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

We had finally made it to the destination, near the chopping block and the headsman

"Why are they stopping?" asked the man in rags

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief"

Under the Imperials' watchful eye, we step out of the wagon. And the man in rags just kept talking "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step toward the block when your name is called. One at a time!" Said the woman in imperial uniform, though her uniform looked more high in rank than the other imperial soldiers

"Ugh, the empire loves their damn lists"

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm" said the imperial soldier with his list in hand

"it has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" the stormcloak soldier watches as Ulfric steps toward the block

"Ralof of riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" the man in rags who's name was Lokir made a break for it

"Halt!" shouted the imperial woman, but Lokir didn't listen

"You're not going to kill me!" He yelled

"Archers!" the imperial woman ordered the archers to fire and Lokir is downed with one bowshot

"anyone else feel like running?" She asked

The man with the list looked toward me and asked "Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?"

I just glared and said nothing when the woman demanded I answer "you respond when asked a question prisoner!"

I glared at her then responded with confidence "Sapphira, of Solstheim"

The man with the list says "you picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, kinsman" he looks over to the woman "captain, what should we do? She's not on the list"

The captain then turns to me and smirks "forget the list, she goes to the block."

"by your orders, captain." He then turns to me "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Solstheim for burial. Follow the captain prisoner."

I walk to stand by the others waiting by the block.

The man called general Tullius begins to speak to Ulfric "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his Throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Jarl Ulfric grunts in protest of general Tullius' words, when suddenly a distant noise rings down the mountainside.

"what was that?" asked the man with the list

"it was nothing. Carry on."

"yes sir, general Tullius. Give them their last rites." The captain spoke to a woman in robes, who starts to speak

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved—

One of the prisoners from the lead wagon interrupts and walks forward "For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with. Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the caption kneels the stormcloak down onto the block and gets beheaded by the headsman, I look away irritated and disgusted. The sight of the beheading elicits responses from other stormcloak prisoners.

"you imperial bastards!"

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Says Ralof about his deceased comrade

"next, the nord in black!" orders the captain

Another cry rings out on the mountainside, this time much closer. Everyone looks to the direction where they think they heard it come from.

Eager to get my head on the block, the captain orders again "I said next prisoner!"

An imperial shoves me from behind "to the block, prisoner" I start to walk towards the block, kneel and lay my head down. This is where it ends for me, I'm sorry I failed you Frea, Storn and Onmund. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate when suddenly out of nowhere a large creature swoops over the southern peaks, barreling toward Helgen.

"What in oblivion is that!?" yelled the general

"Dragon!!"

The creature, we now saw as a dragon, lands on a tower, surprising everyone. The dragon uses its voice on the crowd, killing the headsman.

"Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" orders the general

"Hey, miss! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way hurry!" I snap out of it as soon as I heard the voice of Ralof, he helped me to my feet and we ran towards the tower where the other stormcloak prisoners were hiding and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself.

As soon as we entered, Ulfric addressed Ralof "Ralof you're alive, thank Talos!"

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric then turns to me and I feel a shiver go down my spine. This was a very powerful man standing in front of me, and a handsome man at that, he was big and tall, his voice deep, he looked like a man every woman would kill for. My eyes traveled up and down his figure admiring him, I looked up at his eyes and noticed he was doing the same thing to me neither of us minded each other's stare. I was feeling the same feeling I had with Onmund back in Saarthal as if we were the only two people in the world, except with Ulfric I had a more intense feeling, but it was a good intense and it intrigued me...

After a long time staring into each other's soul he finally broke the silence "Sapphira, of Solstheim it's a pleasure to meet you" he put out his hand for me to shake, the way he said my name gave me way more shivers I already had standing in his presence. I reached out my hand to shake his, his hand was so big my fingers couldn't wrap all the way around.

I had forgotten Ralof was there until he spoke "we need to move now sir!"

Ulfric then speaks "we go up through the tower, just need to move the rocks to clear a path"

We all make way up the tower as soon as we reach the top, the dragon breaks through the wall, blasting fire everywhere.

"Watch out!" Ralof yells

The next thing I knew I felt someone grab me from behind and pulled me back by my waist, I turned to see it was Ulfric who saved me. He was truly big compared to me, he was so close to me and my back was against his chest, with his face next to mine he spoke in my ear in a low voice for only me to hear "be careful next time, it would be a great loss if you died" he then let go of my waist and a wave of disappointment washed over me I wanted him to be there a little longer, but then I thought to myself why am I drooling over another man after I just left Onmund at the college after the event that happened between him and I just before I left, I was disappointed in myself.

Ulfric walked towards the hole in the wall "the inn on the other side, we need to jump across in order to get to the keep and escape."

"we go!" Ralof yells

We get inside the inn when someone spots general Tullius outside helping imperial soldiers fight off the dragon and get everyone to leave.

"we evade him this way" Ralof suggested

"or we can just kill him now!" Ulfric demanded

"we're outnumbered sir"

"UGH!" Ulfric grunted in frustration "let's go! To the keep!"

We made it to the keep successfully evaded the imperials when we ran into the imperial from earlier with the list

"Ralof! Ulfric! You damned traitors out of my way!"

"we're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!" yells Ralof

"fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

"into the keep!" Ulfric demands and everyone makes a break for the keep with me following behind...

**By the way in my story Ulfric isn't in his 40s or 50s or whatever age he is in Skyrim (I don't think anyone knows there are just theories I think), he's in his mid twenties and did not participate in the great war, he studied with the greybeards in his teens, left a few years later joined the legion only to gain trust and get information then betrayed them, so on and so forth. Everything happened in a short period of time, I feel like that doesn't make much sense but I wanted him young so yea, and became Jarl after his father died.**


End file.
